fallen star
by lord Mordred
Summary: harrypansy.darkharry. harrys been having visions from voldemort, normal right? well what happens when he starts enjoying them, and becoming more slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic contains torture, sexual torture and mild language. Reader's discretion advised.

Disclaimer: don't own anything!

It was Harry's summer before sixth year at Hogwarts and his life was a living hell. The summer before the Dursleys had gotten word that Sirius Black had dyed from Dumbledore. Of course Dumbledore being the senile old fool that he is sent a letter telling them what happended and that they should be nice to him all summer. This seemed to egg the dursleys on and they got revenge on him for being nice to him after fourth year. They physically, mentally, and emotionally scarred him. During the day time they would make him work excruciating jobs. They made him wear all black when he would go out and work outside. When it was particularly hot they made him wear a black hoodie so that he was even more in pain. When he finally came in they would give him random things to drink, sometimes it was extremely hot water that he would spit out and get beat for spitting all over the floor that petunia had just cleaned( harry knew damned well that is was HE who cleaned the floor) or at one time warm 'apple juice' that turned out to be dudley's urine. At night they would beat him till he passed out then Vernon would use his smelling salts to wake him up to beat him again. Harry would never cry, and THAT made Vernon truly upset. So now Harry was his last week of summer hell lying on his bed. Visions from voldemort never bothered him. In fact he started to enjoy some of them. It was a perfect way to vent out his anger on Vernon. Watching others writhe in pain to what seemed to be an infinite amount of different dark magic curses. His favorite so far was a fat muggle man that reminded harry of Vernon.

**Flash back. (warning torture scene, contains sexual torture, you have been warned.)**

(in harry's vision)

A fat muggle man and his family where bound by invisible ropes in their home with death eater's surrounding them. The family was composed of an extremely fat man,(the same size as Vernon) who had a small patch of black hair and a bushy mustache. He was wearing a black tuxedo, like the rest of the family he looked like he just came back from an extravagant evening out. His wife a beautiful blonde woman with deep blue eyes whom was skinny, but not as skinny as petunia had a beautiful face, soft looking skin and a smaller-than-average rack. The son who was just a little smaller than Dudley so he was just smaller than a baby whale had short blonde hair and brown eyes like his father. The house harry could see was a rather expensive looking one that harry imagined was a mansion of some sort.

A deatheater came up to the father and spoke. "well muggle filth you have a nice mansion here all alone miles away from civilization. I think I'll take it for myself." The deatheater laughed at the man's facial expression. Voldemort was sitting on a throne that he most likely conjured himself and was watching the scene with a bored expression. The surrounding deatheaters were watching, but harry couldn't see their faces because of the masks.

The same deatheater spoke again,

" But first a little fun" The death eater took out his wand and cast crucio on the helpless muggle.

Voldemort who, until now sat with a bored expression on his face seemed to grow tired of watching and ordered the deatheater to move aside.

" now filthy muggle you will know what true pain feels like. If you thought the crutacious curse was bad this will be hell." Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at the fat man. "cyndicus" the mans skin started to peel itself of in tiny strips. Harry watched fascinated by the spell and the mans screaming. Once all the visible skin was peeled voldemort stopped the spell. "minimalis inflamari" he whispered, and the mans cloths were burnt of him, the spell while not making a flame big enough to incinerate his entire body still left scorch marks on his skin. Harry was wandering why the man had not bled to death yet and saw that there was a small rune that voldemort had wordlessly cast on his forehead. With all the man's cloths burnt of it left him naked in front of his family and the deatheaters. He tried to move and cover up his penis but the stripped away skin hurt him to much so he gave up.

"see how defenseless and weak the muggle race is my fellow deatheaters? Look at how pathetic this useless bag of meat is. Now watch as I take away everything that matters to him. Imperio!" he shouted while pointing his wand at the mans wife.

"now my darling" voldemort conjures a knife and it hovers in front of her.

" skin your only child for me"

"yes master"

The mans screams for his wife to stop this nonsense and kill that monster, but his wife ignores him and starts skinning the boy alive. Voldemort cancels the silencing spell he has on the boy so he can hear the fat whales screams. When the task is done harry notices that all the family members have the same rune on their foreheads as the father. The father still being bound struggles against the magic ropes to stop his wife, but it is hopeless and the man just keeps hurting himself by agrevating the wounds on his body.

"now it is your turn you fat useless meat sac." With that said voldemort orders the wife to take out a poker that was in the fireplace a couple of meters away. The poker's tip is orange and burning from the fire.

" That position just wont do. Now this.." voldemort points his wand at the fat man and makes his rectum point in the air and cast the petrifying curse to lock him in the uncomfortable position. The mans face is smothered by the ground so he suffocates. Voldemort seeing this releases the mans head from paralysis and the man moves his face sideways to breathe. Now his position is even more uncomfortable.

"now my dear it is time to show your husband what it feels like to be penetrated." Sending a silent command to her she moves behind her husband and with one slow and agonizing push, pushes the hot poker into her husbands rectum. Voldemort releases the spell on him so his back falls to the ground, making his rectum go even tighter around the poker than it was before. The mans voice now to raw to screams just lays there sobbing. Blood would have come out through his mouth if it wasn't for the rune on his head. Voldemort then points his wand at the man and makes him levitate. The poker still up his rectum follows and voldemort points his wand at the poker and casts a sticking spell so it stays their. He then casts another spell on the poker to make it burn until he releases it. The man now is levitating so he is facing towards all the deatheaters. Voldemort then addresses his deatheaters.

"my followers tonight you have fun with this muggle whore!"

he releases the woman from his imperio curse and the eight deatheaters that he brought with him begin to rape and torture her, making sure she doesn't die and taking pleasure in her body and screams. The levitating man is stuck there watching this all happen to his wife, and cries even harder. The next day he is found in the middle of the street hung on a streetlamp with the poker still in his rectum, his wife below him and his skinned son next to his wife who has a knife in her hand. According to muggle investigators his wife snapped and killed them both.

**End flash back**

Harry smiled at the memory. His happiness was short lived however when he heard Vernon crash into his room carrying a metal bat and some matches.

"Boy do you know what today is? It's your birthday! And I have a wonderful surprise for you!"

Vernon then quickly lifted up harry's only friend over the summer Hedwig out of her cage then in one quick motion broke her left wing. Harry who was lying on his bed jumped and reached to take Hedwig away from vernon's clutches but failed as Vernon hit him in the face with his bat. He then brought the matches up and lit Hedwig on fire. Vernon's face was that of pure happiness watching harry cry over Hedwig's body. He then put the tip of the metal bat into the fire to get it hot and then hit harry in the chest. Harry's world burst into pain. The pain from the initial impact plus the pain from the heated bat was almost to much to bear. Harry almost passed out but sadly did not. Vernon kept up the beating until the flames on Hedwig went out. To tired to go on Vernon left the room, locking behind him. Leaving harry in the room, bloodied and bruised to fall asleep with the smell of his burnt friend to keep him company.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This story is getting my priority right now; I enjoy writing this fic more than my others.

Chapter 2

As Harry's eyes fluttered open he noticed that he was in extreme pain from the previous night's abuse. As he began to sit up he was painfully reminded that some ribs were bruised, and possibly broken. He fell immediately back down. The springs of his bed biting into his back, creating small cuts.

He looked over and saw the remnants of his only friend that had never abandoned him remains. He looked at it with a blank expression, his mind calculating on how he should feel. It was weird for him to think about his feelings. He had never done that before this summer but lately it was the one of the things that kept him occupied. He should feel sad that his best friend died, he could also feel happy that his best friend was in a better place than this. He could also feel jealous that she was in a place were Vernon couldn't touch her and he wasn't.

He decided to feel the second and part of the third options. He lay there all day, which was strange as Vernon hadn't beaten him at all, or even opened his door for chores. The week, or at least seven sunrises/sets had past, and Vernon still hadn't come in. But neither had the measly portions of food he usually got.

He began to get extremely light headed from the hunger. After a few more days he couldn't move because he was so weak with hunger. 'Was this Vernon's plan? Was it to keep him in his room, making him slowly starve to death? That bastard! How dare that filthy muggle dare make him Harry Potter, a wizard, starve to death!' Harry's thoughts for the rest of the day went on like this.

The next day Harry came to a realization. Dumbledore only wanted him back here every summer so he could get beat up and so he would look up to him when he came back to Hogwarts. Goddamn bastard!' That night Harry had a vision; it was another one of Voldemort's normal torture session of some pathetic muggles. Harry stood by watching in fascination of the different curses that were used on the muggles. He watched as a death eater used a curse to make a muggle's eyeballs melt out of their sockets and the goop from the eyeballs turned into acid, burning the male muggle's face. He was in awe of the massacre.

He then heard some 'pops' He turned and saw auroror's apparate onto the scene. Immediately they started firing light curses at the death eaters. The death eaters returned the curses with those of the dark. The auroror's all pointed their wands up while one casted a shield spell, all the auroror's wands connected to the shimmering white shield and provided more power for it. The death eater's curses were either absorbed or ricocheted off the shield. After a couple of seconds the shield started to weaken, the auroror's were running out of energy. They dropped the shield and continued to duel with the death eaters. The light side was using spells very quickly; about five spells each a second. The death eaters were only casting one spell a second. Harry wondered why they were being cast so slowly when he noticed that the auroror's were only using stunners and other types of easy spells to cast that a first year could have cast. The death eater's he guessed were using dark magic and that was most likely more powerful and more difficult to cast.

When the death eaters started to slow down from the energy loss they aurorors continued casting the barrage of spells. The death eaters did the same thing the auroror's did with their shield, except their shield was black. The shield absorbed every spell cast to it. Some of the weaker spells it even shot back at the aurorors. Suddenly the auroror's stopped shooting spells and all pointed to the shield; they all shouted a spell Harry had never heard of that shot a basketball sized beam of blue energy at the shield. The shield held for a few seconds until it eventually shimmered away. They death eater's were very tired by now. They all looked up for a second until they dissapperated at the same time.

Harry was now in Voldemort's mansion at the riddle home.

"Milord why have you called us back? We could have won!" A random death eater asked.

"Silence fool! Crucio! I have called you back because you are too weak to continue. We would have lost the fight and I would have lost valuable assets to our army." Voldemort then lifted up his wand and released the man.

"Yes Milord, forgive my idiotic outburst."

"Get up you fool!" He did get up and returned to the crowd of death eaters.

When Harry woke up he realized two things, one is that he would vow to pay more attention to his visions so he could maybe learn some dark magic and the other was that he could clearly see now that he hadn't broken any ribs. He could literally see every bone in his chest. He knew he would starve to death soon. He wouldn't die. He refused to die by the hands of a damn muggle. He looked around, seeing nothing to eat, but then his eyes fell on Hedwig's remains. It was not a very pretty sight seeing your most treasured pet and best friend's carcass. It made the sight even worse that he was contemplating actually eating the damn bird. He made a decision; he crawled off his bed and made a crawl to his soon to be meal. As he crawled with each step he grew angrier at people. When he finally got to his bird he looked at it and thought, 'this will represent all the lie's I've had to tell, all the masks I had to put up, and all the stupidity that was the old me, with this first bite I promise to never be so stupid so…….Gryffindor……..' and with that he took a bite, the taste was disgusting, but he didn't notice. Hot tears streamed down his face as he continued to eat his friend. As if mocking him, his tears slid down and landed on the body, flavoring each bite with a bitter salty taste. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sigh I'm loosing focus on my stories, stupid RL….

When Harry was done with his makeshift meal he crawled back to his bed and lay still. He looked at the yellowish paint that was peeling on the roof. He lay there thinking about how much his life sucks. Closing his eyes Harry drifted off to another vision of Voldemort.

He was back in riddle manor where Voldemort was talking to his inner circle. At his feet was a death eater whom was groveling pathetically to him.

"Now Lucius tell me how is it that a boy no older than 15 was able to subdue you?"

Voldemort asked in a chilling voice that seemed to suck all warmth out of the room.

"Please milord have mercy!"

"I asked you a question Lucius! Now answer or you _will_ be punished!"

"M-m-master it was that Potter that did it!"

"I gave you your chance now you will be punished." With that he snapped his fingers and Narcissa Malfoy appeared wearing a thin silk nightgown. Voldemort seemed to notice something and grinned. 'You like what you see Potter?' Voldemort grinned sinisterly.

'W-w-what? How do you know I'm here?' Harry asked dumbly.

'You are in my mind Potter, it's not that hard to sense a boy who has absolutely no occlumency shields.

Harry could feel the probing of his mind that Voldemort was doing to him. He tried to wake up but found he couldn't. Voldemort had trapped him in his mind!

'My my potter, not the saint you lead us to believe are you? Remembering our spells, enjoying the visions, even planning revenge on your filthy muggle family.' Voldemort thought for a moment.

'You will enjoy this potter.' He then flicked his wand at Narcissa and all her cloths were gone. He cast a glare at her.

"Now my dear since your husband wouldn't listen to a simple question you will service my entire inner circle, starting with me of course." He flicked his wand and his lower robes disappeared, leaving his erect manhood out for all to see. He commanded her to come to him, which she did after a little reluctance. He then told her what she had to do. Tears formed at her eyes as she begged him to not make her do that.

Lucius stayed patiently to the side, a look of sadness in his eyes. Voldemort realized this and cast a curse that would make his skin ultra-sensitive. Lucius began screaming as his cloths rubbed against his now sensitive skin. Voldemort turned back to Narcissa and once again demanded 'it' or else her son would be next. She reluctantly did.

Harry could feel all the sensation Voldemort was feeling. He was in pure bliss. Voldemort wasn't satisfied with her actions so he, very forcibly took her. Harry's pleasure sky rocketed. When Voldemort was done he let the other inner circle take their turns. When they were done some of the males urinated on her.

Harry woke up in a sweat. Although the vision was very….pleasurable. He would need to learn occlumency. If Voldemort could trap him in his mind then he would need to seriously start clearing his mind again.

The next day Petunia came into the room with a sour look on her face.

"Boy, we cannot send you back with the rest of your freaks looking like that. You are now allowed to do anything you like as long as you keep out of normal peoples way. You are to eat all that we give you and nothing more. You ungrateful freak." With that said she slammed the door but didn't lock it. Harry blinked. 'What the hell was that about?'

But Harry decided not to question it. Harry feebily walked downstairs and into the kitchen were his aunt was waiting with a plate with two sandwiches on it.

"Eat this." She then put the plate rather forcibly on the table. Harry shrugged and ate it. Wondering what the hell was going on. Then he realized that the male Dursleys weren't home. He quickly ate both sandwiches like a man starved, which he was. He returned to his room, not wanting to upset his aunt with anything and lay down.

The rest of the time at summer went on like this. When the male Dursleys came home, -they were on a camping trip Harry later found out.- They either ignored him or sent him dirty looks.

Before long it was the end of summer. Vernon drove Harry, along with his things to the train station and left him there. Harry realized he hadn't had time to buy his school supplies or another owl. He cursed Dumbledore for making him stay there. It was Dumbldore's fault by making him stay there it prevented him from getting his school supplies. He sighed. 'No use getting upset. That wont help me now.' He then wheeled his trunk full of last years school supplies and crossed the barrier to the Hogwarts express. He breathed in deeply. This was his world.


End file.
